


Adore You

by Sar61_Sanz6



Series: Miraculous: Let Us Adore You [2]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: DC/ML crossover, Dead Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, ML/DC Crossover, Mominette AU, Multi, Other, Set Between Young Justice Season 1 and Season 2, based on Let Us Adore You song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar61_Sanz6/pseuds/Sar61_Sanz6
Summary: Superboy’s main genetic donors are Superman and Luthor, but there needed to be a female donor (because some things in the blood can only be passed from mother to child, anyone can figure that out after ‘the talk’ and/or genetic science class) that donor was Ladybug.The catch: Ladybug died after the battle against Hawkmoth and Mayura. She brought Emile Agreste back from her coma but at the cost of her own life. The new Guardians of the Miraculous are Ryuko, Queen Bee, and Bunnix. The three guardians work together to protect the Miraculous but they all continue to mourn the loss of their ally, idol, and friend.The Guardians learn of the Superboy after they feel the awakening of the previous Guardian’s magic. They soon find out he is essentially Ladybug’s son.They want to adore him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Miraculous: Let Us Adore You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779280
Comments: 55
Kudos: 341





	1. Guardians

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someone’s Waiting For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064587) by [ShivaVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaVixen/pseuds/ShivaVixen). 



Ryuko meditated in the lotus position calmly with her fellow Guardians. Queen Bee kneeled at her right while Bunnix sat cross-legged at her left. All three of the women, ranging in ages 20 to 22, did their best to clear their minds. But it seemed near impossible, they were all still affected by the loss of their predecessor. 

Bunnix wept whenever her comrades were not looking, be it in her room or at Her grave. 

Queen Bee never smiled, her expression a permanent scowl or face of stern indifference that hid the tears she desperately held back. 

Ryuko became more emotionless than ever, her small smiles, relaxed postures, and moments of free spirit were gone. 

It had been a hard three years for them. When Ryuko was only 19, Queen Bee 18, and Bunnix just turned 17, they were recruited, for the last time, by none other than Ladybug: the old leader of the Miraculous Team and previous Guardian of the Miraculous. 

They, along with Rena Rouge, Carapace, Pegasus, King Monkey, Viperion, and Chat Noir followed the red and black heroine to the battle of a lifetime: the final battle of Hawkmoth and Mayura. 

It was a long, stressful, and difficult battle that lasted three whole days, but they did it. 

So much damage was done to the city and its people but it was over. 

They remembered theirs and their partners’ shocked and angered expressions when Gabriel and Nathalie were defeated before them. The capsule of Emilie Agreste just feet behind them, their purpose and reason for their actions: the dying model, wife, and mother. 

They remembered Her words: “Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur, you have lost the battle and have been relinquished of your Miraculous. You will be served justice for your actions and crimes against Paris and its people.” 

They remembered Gabriel’s growl, “You think we are villains, but you refuse to see that our end would have justified the means!” 

They remembered the fashion designer pointing to his comatose wife, they remember Ladybug walking to Nathalie and placing her hand on top of the assistant’s head. The red glow that engulfed the once pale woman was unforgettable as they watched Ladybug restore her to perfect health, as though nothing was ever wrong with her. They watched as she locked eyes angrily with Gabriel before she took her lucky charm and restored the city and all the Parisians. 

It was what happened next that brought them to where they are. 

They saw the determination and resolve in their old leader’s eyes as she marched towards Emilie and placed her hands on the pod. The red glow was captivating and hypnotizing, electrifying the air around them so much they could feel the magic being used. 

Once the glow subsided, the capsule opened and Emilie sat up, perfectly fine as though she were just waking up from a night’s sleep. 

They heard Gabriel shout his wife’s name, they heard Nathalie move to help the two steady themselves, but they paid it little mind, their eyes were on Ladybug. Ladybug, who had turned sickly pale and weak, still stood tall and faced them. The ghastly image of her burned into their minds, they could never forget it no matter how hard they tried. 

Despite the obviously frail state she was in, Ladybug smiled at them. However, what she said was even more concerning: “I must go on now.” 

At first, they were confused, before Chat Noir gasped, “M’lady, you don’t mean..." 

She only gave a sad smile and bowed her head but it was all the indication they needed, she was not well. 

Within seconds, she began to sway, which caused Chat Noir to sprint and catch her, cradling her in his arms as they quickly surrounded the two. 

“It is done,” they heard her say, despite her voice being no more than a whisper, “all is right again. But I’m running out of time.” 

“You can’t,” Bunnix had said, by then they had all begun to gain tears, “you just can’t..."

“Dudette,” Carapace began crying, “please..."

She had smiled, “I must, there is only a little of my magic left.” 

“Then cast a cure,” Queen Bee had begged, the first they had ever seen her do, “heal yourself, like you did in the past.” 

“Y-yeah,” Rena Rouge backed, “you always healed from your injuries and lack of energy after the cure, you can do it again.”

She kept smiling, shaking her head slowly, “No, this was the choice of using my magic, not a result of the Miraculous’ damage.” 

“Do not simply give up,” Ryuko spoke sternly, but her pain showed, “every warrior is capable of fighting d-death.” 

They had all flinched at Ryuko’s stutter, but She kept smiling. 

It was Viperion who replied, “Every song must end, every harmony closes, every note must go quiet after so long.” 

Pegasus’ tears ran down his cheeks when he nodded, accepting Ladybug and Viperion’s words, “There is no true eternity, only the cycle that begins and finishes repeatedly.” 

King Monkey had his head down, but drops of water below him told of his unseen sadness. 

Ladybug turned her head to gaze over each of them, “Don’t be sad for me. Become the best you can be, even without the masks and magic. You are all able to do amazing things and I’m sure you will become great people in the future. You all were always so special in your own ways.”

She lifted a hand to cup Chat Noir’s face, which had begun streaming tears. 

“M’lady, please, no..." 

Ladybug’s smile became laced with a different emotion, one reserved only for her first partner, her other half, “My kitty, don’t let this change you. Be the you I grew to know and love, the you I will always remember in my heart and soul. Please, promise me, Kitty.” 

He had sobbed but breathed and locked eyes with her, “I promise, M’lady, I promise.”

There was only a moment of painful quiet before She spoke again, “Ryuko, Queen Bee, Bunnix, step forward.” 

It was a weak order, but an order, no less. The others, safe Chat Noir, who was holding Ladybug tightly, took a step back for good measure. 

“You three have always been capable of so much more than you ever believed. Even more so, if you work together. So I know I’m doing the right thing, to be counting on you three.” 

They had been confused but soon became shocked at her next words, “I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, hereby relinquish hold of the Miracle Box and name Ryuko, Queen Bee, and Bunnix as the new Guardians.” 

Ladybug became a glowing flash of light, blinding them but none could look away, they did not want to believe their ears but soon their eyes gave them all the proof they needed. 

Ladybug became unconscious and her transformation was dropped. Tikki hovered over a sickly Marinette’s head with tears as they gasped in near disbelief. 

Chat Noir especially was shocked by the girl in his arms. His partner from the beginning was not only the heroine of all of Paris but also Paris’ civilian Everyday Ladybug. 

Rena Rouge had to lean on Carapace to stay standing, Pegasus and King Monkey became statues, Viperion and Ryuko had to steady their breathing, and Queen Bee and Bunnix stopped standing, falling to their knees. 

Chat gently caressed Marinette’s pale face, crying quietly, “How did I not see?” 

The bluenette, weak and dying, barely opened her eyes to see those around her. Tikki quickly hid behind Ryuko before Marinette could see her. 

“What? Who are you?” she had roughly and weakly asked, her voice dry but soft. 

All of the Miraculous Holders, except Chat Noir, were shocked and confused by her sudden questions, but Tikki was quick to quietly explain, “When a Guardian passes the box and title to another, their memory gets erased to protect the identities of the Holders.” 

All the Holders bowed their heads, fresh tears sprouting at the information. Chat managed to smile through his own tears as he spoke with the amnesic Marinette, “We’re friends, don’t worry. Everything’s fine now.” 

Marinette gazed up at Chat Noir’s face and furrowed her eyes, “Is it weird that I feel like I’ve known you for a long time?” 

Chat painfully chuckled as he brushed some hair from her face and smiled sadly, “No, if anything, it’s a good thing.” 

Despite her being weak, she again smiled, but more lovingly at her old partner, “Then I guess it’s also good I feel safe with you like this?” 

The black-clad hero huffed and pressed his forehead to hers in tears, “Yes, M’lady. But you’re tired now. Rest, all is right.” 

She slowly relaxed, closing her blue sparkling eyes, and leaned into Chat Noir with a peaceful smile. A smile that remained permanently on her face to her funeral. 

The rest of the time between then and the funeral was a blur. 

Gabriel and Nathalie were sent to prison, both having admitted the willing involvement of Lila Rossi. The teen was arrested as well, for willingly assisting a terrorist and sentenced to prison, as well as banishment from France once she finished her term. Emilie was freed from the hospital after an official clean bill of health returned and Adrien was placed under her care. All of Paris mourned when Ladybug was announced dead, her identity revealed with her parents’ permission. Paris wept for the heroine who saved so many lives, but they also cried for the well-known girl that did her best to brighten everyone’s day. 

Marinette’s grave was placed on a hill, where people piled flowers and memorials all around it in memory of both Ladybug and Marinette. 

Everyone in the Miraculous Team gave a speech, Chat Noir especially, along with the Mayor, Marinette’s parents, Jagged Stone, Clara Nightengale, and so many more. 

Just days after, Rena Rouge and Carapace requested an audience with the Guardians. They met in secret with no other members of the team and stated they had decided to return their Miraculous. 

Alya needed time to mourn and refocus on her dreams like Marinette always wanted her to. Which meant fixing her mistakes on the Ladyblog, now filled with Rossi’s lies, and restoring her reputation. Nino also needed space, as he had known Marinette since they were kids. He wanted to take her last words to them to heart and work to be the person she had always seen in him. But neither of them felt they could do that with the Miraculous’ reminding them. They said they would accept them again, but only when they felt they were worthy of them again, and the pain had healed some. 

Not long after, Chat Noir had called the Guardians. He sadly had no choice but to place Plagg and the ring in their care. Having destruction in circulation without creation for too long could have negative effects on the Holder. Adrien stated he would not take the risk any longer. He had to keep his promise to his lady and stay the person she remembered him being. 

Adrien and his mother worked to turn the Agreste Fashion business into a modeling training school for young people looking for a chance in the industry. Adrien became a supporting teacher who brought out the best in young models, especially those unsure of themselves. It was clearly something he learned from Marinette. 

All the other team members kept their Miraculous but had also taken Ladybug’s last words to them seriously. Each was driven to do their best to accomplish their dreams as Marinette had supported them and be the best people they could be as Ladybug inspired them to be. 

The Guardians were slowly told of the identities of their fellow Holders, but none of them knew each others’. 

Soon, every Holder went their separate ways. Rarely communicating unless the world was ending or something important needed to be discussed. 

Queen Bee had spared no expense as Chloe to have a tiny castle made on the outskirts of Paris as a headquarters, which was now popularly called the Miracle Palace. She even had special gardens made to attract ladybugs with a private honeybee farm to pollinate them. The honey made was sold to the public and the money was donated to hospitals, charities, building reconstructions, and anything else that Ladybug would have worked hard to help out with. 

Max and Markov were the brains behind all of the security placed inside. When they weren’t adding upgrades to the firewalls and surveillance detection, they were making the latest in computer technology. Pegasus was the only member of the team that regularly visited the Guardians. 

The three Guardians spent endless days mastering the language of the guardians, learning the secrets, memorizing the recipes, and training themselves to be the best Guardians they could be. They refused to let Ladybug down, as she had counted on them to protect the Miraculous in her absence. 

Now, they sat in the meditation room, trying to find balance within and clear their minds. A struggle they all shared since the loss of Ladybug. 

Suddenly, a flash of magic passed their senses. 

They all snapped their heads and opened their eyes. They had all felt it, it was the magic found in Miraculous, but weak and faded. It was also… oddly familiar… 

Wayzz and Trixx quickly phased through the walls, hovering in the air before the Guardians. 

“Guardians! That magic-” 

“We know, Wayzz,” Ryuko emotionlessly cut off the turtle kwami, “we felt it too. It is not of any current Holder that we know of.” 

Queen Bee and Bunnix furrowed their eyes at that last part. It was, but at the same time, it was so familiar … it felt so much like … 

“That’s just it, Guardian Ryuko!” Trixx exclaimed, “It’s not a Holder, it’s just the magic! And it’s a lot like Ladybug’s!” 

The three Guardians froze. That could not be, she was dead, her magic used completely to awaken Emilie and save Paris. They had watched her die before their very eyes, there was no part of her left in this world other than her body buried beneath her gravestone. 

“It’s true,” Tikki appeared, speaking depressingly grim as she entered the room, “it feels like my previous Holder’s magic, from before the final battle. It’s so young and new but..." the red kwami tilted her head and squinted her eyes, concentrating on the magic they sensed. 

“But what, Tikki?” Bunnix nervously asked out loud. 

Tikki turned to them with a stern face as she said, “... it feels artificial: not made naturally.” 

That did not settle well with them. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think in the comments!


	2. Mourning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad so many like this! Chapter 2 is an insight into every hero and ex-heroes of Paris' current lives.

“Theoretically, making a machine to detect a specific kind of magic signature only has a 46% chance of working,” Max stated as he typed away on his computer and Markov began running schematics, “even then, the probability of narrowing the exact location has a 19% chance of being within 20 kilometers of accuracy.” 

“But can you?” Ryuko asked, emotionlessly, “You have experience in both the worlds of science and magic. Surely you of all people can find a common ground between the two to work with in finding this… fraud Ladybug magic.” 

Max gritted his teeth, it was an insult to the Miraculous Team for anyone to try replicating their leader’s magic. She was not someone to be copied or disrespected in such a perverted way. 

“I can try,” the genius replied, “but I cannot make any guarantees that it will work. That being said, it may be possible to make a machine that can increase the kwami’s sensing range to a more trusted accuracy. But the probability of proper functioning is 53%.” 

“Either will do,” Queen Bee, now Chloe, stated with a hint of urgency in her voice, “we just need to figure out where it’s coming from so we can find out what is going on.” 

Max nodded, “Give us eleven months, twelve if anything comes up.” 

Bunnix sighed and nodded as she and the others headed out of Max’s room and computer lab. 

“They worry too much,” Kaalki stated, “it could be nothing. But then again, it never is ‘nothing’ with the Miraculous involved.” 

Max sighed, “Not to mention, it’s a sore topic for them. Out of everyone in the Miraculous Team, they’re the only ones still in mourning.” 

Kaalki softly nodded, “Yes, the world will never see another Ladybug like Marinette.” 

Markov made a sad sound as they worked quietly for the rest of the day. 

* * *

“Fluff, counter-clockwise.” 

Bunnix’s transformation was dropped, revealing a grown-up Alix. She had become a lot like the older self she met when she was younger, but there were bags beneath her eyes, and a mist of misery clouding them. 

“Alix?” Fluff asked, concerned, but knowing what was to happen next. 

Alix walked to the bed in the center of the room, slumping onto it and burying her face in the fluffy blue blankets. Soon, the room was filled with the pink-haired skater’s sobs as a wet spot was made in the bed from her tears. 

Anything involving the Ladybug Miraculous caused this reaction. Even seeing Tikki made Alix want to break, which was one of the reasons the red kwami spent so much time in the Miracle Box. 

“I-It hurts, Fluff… ” the blue-clad Guardian’s words were muffled by her sobs and the blankets, but it was clear to understand. 

The rabbit kwami frowned as he flew over to his Holder’s head and lightly petted her pink hair, “I know. These things take time to heal from. It’ll be better one day.” 

Fluff looked over to a wall near the door, seeing a corkboard filled with photos of Ladybug and a table beneath it with framed pictures of Alix and Marinette. They all looked like moments frozen in time. Lost forever but never forgotten. 

The cotton-tailed kwami could only hope his Holder could be happy like those moments again in the future. 

* * *

Chloe marched to the garden doors and pushed the glass doors open with more force than needed. She stomped her way past the seating area and down a stone path. She paid no mind to the statues dedicated to Miraculous Holders from past and present or the million-dollar stone benches with Akuma battles engraved into them. 

The yellow-dressed woman only slowed when she walked into a hedge maze, following the red-stone path with hidden black pebbles embedded in the flat surface. She followed the correct path to the center of the maze, which led her to a circular clearing. In the center was a ring of red and black cosmos flowers surrounding the base of a tall statue of Paris’ Ladybug. Tiny ladybugs flooded the area, ranging in oranges and reds. 

Chloe walked up to the front of the statue stiffly, ignoring the bugs that hovered around her. She looked to be glaring at the face of her idol, but in her eyes, one could see her sadness that clouded her irises. 

Pollen emerged from Chloe’s purse and hovered close to her Holder’s right shoulder, “Oh, my queen.” 

Chloe did not react, she only kept gazing at the statue as she kept her tears locked away, stubbornly refusing to cry. 

* * *

Ryuko relocated to the training room, shutting and locking the doors before she briskly walked over to the control panel and activated the holo-simulator for her chosen battle. 

“Longg, open sky.” 

The dragon kwami appeared as Kagami moved towards the center of the room with her bokken in hand. She was dressed completely in white, the Chinese color of mourning. Her outfit was a martial arts training uniform without sleeves. The top and pants were completely white, along with the buttons, collar, and ends. Her expression had remained emotionless since the funeral of her ally and leader. Once a reminder of strength, now a reminder of pain and loss. 

“Training simulation NJ-10. Level 8. Beginning.” 

The automatic voice, which sounded a lot like Markov, began a countdown from ten. 

Holograms of ninjas began to form in the surrounding room. She moved into a battle stance and held her bokken firmly as the countdown reached one. 

The holograms disappeared as Kagami hit each one, a new one would replace them as she went on with the battle. 

She drowned herself into the fight, pulling away from the troubles in her mind. 

She refused to have any hopes with this sudden Ladybug Miraculous magic. It would be an insult to Her memory if she dared try. 

Longg watched as his Holder battled in a deadly manner from over the control panel. 

‘Oh… Kagami,’ the dragon kwami thought, ‘when will you learn that every warrior must move on?’ 

* * *

“Okay, everyone!” Emilie smiled to a class of young models in training, “You’ve all done great! Lunch will be served in a few minutes, so feel free to mingle or head off campus if you have plans. Classes start again in 45 minutes, so don’t be late.” 

The blond woman watched as girls and boys in their early and late teens walked out of the large room. Many stopped for a few moments in front of the mirror wall, either to touch up their make-up or to check their clothes. She smiled warmly, remembering her desire for success at their ages. 

Once they were gone, she did a quick sweep of the classroom, which was honestly a lot like a dance room. Modéle de Miracles was the name of the school she and her son ran. It was small and only known to the people of Paris and a few in London thanks to her sister, but it was nice and gave kids a chance to fulfill their dreams. 

Just as she finished placing the folding chairs into a closet, her son, Adrien, walked in. 

“Hey, Mom,” the green-eyed blond smiled, “I’m gonna stop by the Dupain-Cheng’s for the break. Wanna join me?” 

Emilie grinned, “You know I will always want to join you in anything.” 

Her son returned her gin and they walked to the bakery. Marinette’s parents welcomed them and they all talked over fresh pastries. 

Tom and Sabine knew that Emilie was the previous peacock Miraculous holder before Nathalie. She had told them after the funeral and deeply apologized for her ex-husband’s actions on account of her state, which only happened because she stubbornly refused to stop using the Miraculous. They had surprised her in saying they did not blame her, or hold Gabriel’s intentions against him. They sympathized with the Agreste’s struggles and only wished that Hawkmoth sought help rather than act as he did. 

The three adults had become close, Emilie and Adrien had even become honorary Dupain-Chengs over the years. 

Her son was healing, she could see it as the days went on. Adrien had told her of his feelings for Marinette and confessed to her that he wished he had said something sooner. She listened and told him that even though she was gone, that did not mean the memory of her was too. Emilie did not want her boy to end up like his father, so she asked him to find it in his heart to not become obsessed with the loss of the young heroine. She asked him to remember her every day but never consider reversing what had been done, for such things would always come at the cost of one’s self. 

Adrien took her words to heart and swore to Emilie that he would never be like his father, no matter what. He stated that he wanted to remain the person Marinette grew up with, not become an anti-social shadow of himself that Gabriel had turned into. 

Emilie was proud of the man her son had become. He grew to a charming 6-foot tall man with a caring heart. He used skills he had seen Marinette use to help students gain confidence in themselves and try harder to achieve their dreams. He worked hard to assist others that needed it and often quoted bits of advice he heard from Marinette to others and they used it well. 

Emilie was sad that it took the loss of such a wonderful girl for her to see the amazing person Adrien became. But she was grateful to the young Dupain-Cheng for all she did for Paris and for being an inspiration to her son. She only wished she’s gotten to know the girl that she was starting to view as a would-have-been daughter-in-law. 

* * *

“Hey, Babe? Have you seen my disco-party cap?” 

“In the closet, Dear! On the top shelf, next to the blue shoebox!” Alya replied from her writing room, typing away an article for the _Paris Miracle_ headline. 

“Got it! Thanks, Babe!” the journalist’s husband called back. 

“Anytime, Nino! You’re gonna be back for dinner tonight?” she asked, double-checking her notes as she finished the last paragraph. 

“I might be late. The younger dudes these days really know how to hold a party.” 

“But you’re still clear for our anniversary, right?” The brunette sent a copy of her article to her boss as Nino, dressed in his disco outfit, came into her workspace. 

“What monster would I be if I didn’t keep that day cleared?” he walked up to her and gave her a kiss, which she returned. 

Alya broke the kiss and smirked, “A dead one because I would kill you if you did.” 

Nino gave a low whistle, “Foxy’s baring her fangs today.” 

“Just making sure you don’t forget. And what better way than to make you scared to forget?” Alya innocently fluttered her eyes but the mischief in her irises was clear as day. 

The two started laughing together, embracing each other in a hug as they let the moment pass. They held each other for a few minutes longer after they finished laughing. 

“How do ya feel today?” Nino asked quietly. 

“A bit better… you?” 

“Same.” 

“...” “...” 

The ex-hero took a deep breath, “Think you’re up for a trip to Miracle Palace?” 

The once heroine stiffened slightly, “... I don’t think so. It still hurts knowing she’s gone with the reminders out here, in the city. I know I’ll turn into a mess if I walk up there or even see Tikki.” 

Nino sighed, “Alright, Babe. A little longer then.” 

* * *

“Hey, coach!” 

Kim turned around to see the three best swimmers on the local team walk up to him. 

The brunette girl in a red swimsuit spoke again, “We were wondering if we could get some extra classes. The big contest is close and we want to be ready for anything!” 

The well-tanned blond boy in blue nodded with the other blond girl in sea green. 

Kim smiled at them, “Sure, I’ve got some spare time Saturday at three, we can meet here and you guys can show me what you’ve got planned. Then I can give you some tips.” 

The girls high-fived as the boy beamed, “Thanks Coach Lê Chiên!” 

Kim watched the three teen friends rush off to the locker rooms as he hollered, “Anytime! And don’t run around the pool area!” 

He chuckled as he heard their laughter as he headed back out the door and left the pool building. 

Kim walked for a few feet before Xuppu popped his head out of his gym bag. 

“Those kids are turning out to be one of the best swim teams Paris has seen, Kim. You’re doing really good with them.” 

Kim smiled and glanced down at the tiny monkey, “Just doing my job as their coach. Besides, they’re the ones doing all the work, I’m just helping them achieve their dreams.” 

“Now that sounds familiar, doesn’t it?” Xuppu slyly questioned. 

“Huh?” Kim looked confusedly as Xuppu. 

Xuppu pointed across the street, “Haha, you’re starting to sound a bit like her, Nitwit.” 

Kim looked to where his kwami was pointing and stopped a moment to look. Standing in the center of the stone path was one of the many installed statues of Ladybug. This one had her standing proud with her yo-yo in her hand the Miraculous Team standing alongside her. His statue stood by Pegasus, who stood by Carapace, who stood next to Rena Rouge, who stood by their leader. The opposite side had Chat, Queen Bee, Ryuko, Viperion, and Bunnix. 

It was a proud but bittersweet memory. A moment where things had seemed like a dream come true. 

Kim still smiled though, “Yeah, I guess she rubbed off on me a bit.” 

* * *

“Luka, my man, have I got news for you!” 

Luka looked up from his music sheets as Jagged Stone, Fang, and Penny walked into the studio he was using. 

After Marinette’s funeral, Jagged managed to get a hold of Luka and offered to listen to his pieces. Jagged immediately loved how good he was and offered to help him start his career as a guitarist. The rock star often asked him to be a lead guitar in some of his hits and Luka soon got his own brand of fame. 

“What’s up, Jagged?” the blue-hair-dyed guitarist asked. 

“There’s gonna be a show this summer, and I’m talking about a roof-blowing party of a show for all the best musicians in France! Penny and I already signed you up, and I want to see you rock the stage in your moment! Wow the crowd, turn some heads and maybe some hearts, be every bit of rockin’ you are inside, Luka!” 

Fang walked towards Luka, who gave the reptile a pet, “Thank you Jagged, Penny. I promise not to disappoint. In fact, I think I’ve got just the song in mind.” 

“Rock’n’roll!” Jagged exclaimed but was immediately tapped on the shoulder by Penny, “Jagged, we need to head out now if we want to make your TV interview on time.” 

The purple-haired star turned to Luka as he walked out, followed by Fang, “See ya again soon, Luka!” 

Luka gave a mock salute in return as they left. Once the door closed, Sazz came out of his guitar case. 

“You know, one of these days we must set an extended stay with Fang. He is splendid company, unlike most of your growing fans.” 

Luka smirked as he adjusted his strings, “Are you sure that’s the only reason you want to spend more time with him? The fact he is also a fellow reptile never crossed your mind?” 

Sazz huffed to cover his embarrassment, “Of course not.” 

Luka chuckled as he sorted through his music and found the sheets he was looking for. A few pages were in his grasp with a title written in bold letters at the top of each one. 

**_Miraculous Moments_ **

It was the perfect tune for the show. It may have been written from his mourning, but he learned to accept his loss and adjusted it for a much deeper meaning to be heard. 

It felt like the perfect song for Paris. 

* * *

Adrien looked out his bedroom window as the sunset. 

He and his mom had moved out to the Agreste mansion a long time ago. Thankfully, there were plenty of other places with good views of Paris and decent security. So it did not take long for the two of them to find a good penthouse apartment for just the two of them. 

After everything, his mom could not stand to be alone and Adrien wanted to make up for the lost time. The two had agreed to live together as a bonding thing until they both felt strong enough to live on their own again. 

Things were good for them, their school was filled with great kids, their lives had become balanced, Gabriel and Nathalie were serving their time and realizing their mistakes, and Paris was healing. 

The only thing missing was Marinette. 

She deserved to be here, seeing Paris peaceful and quiet for so long after Hawkmoth was finally gone. But… she wasn’t. 

Sometimes he wished he’d done more. Been there for her more. Listened to her more. 

But… he couldn’t fix anything. All he could do was wish. 

‘What I’d give for a second chance.’ 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this and leave comments and kudos down below!


	3. Elsewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Please leave kudos and comments, and share with friends if you think they'll like it!

Superboy was anxious. 

It was a new year. He and the team had just saved the Justice League from mind control not three days ago. Superman was talking to him, small talk but talking nonetheless, Luthor had gotten the clue and backed off, he was officially free from all Cadmus mind control, and things were looking up. 

All good things, but… 

Connor had to tell Superman about Luthor and his DNA, which made the man of steel uncertain around him. Again. His teammates, specifically Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad, were all struggling to reach Red Arrow. The guy had just found out he’s a copy of someone else, he clearly needed time, but running around everywhere in search of clues for days on end seemed a bit excessive. He could not shake off the feeling that Luthor was still planning something, regardless of his ‘rebellion’. And it turns out, Guardian was also a clone under super villains’ control. 

‘Could things get any more complicated?’ Conner wondered. 

_ “Brother Superboy.”  _

Conner flinched a bit before he calmed down and petted Wolf on the couch. 

_ “What is it Double X?”  _

_ “Some of our brothers have discovered important information about your creation that I thought you would like to know.”  _

Superboy sighed,  _ “If it’s about Luthor or any programs, I don’t want to hear it. M’gann already cleared me of mind control.”  _

_ “Ah, but it is not of either of those subjects, brother. It is about your mother.”  _

Conner blinked,  _ “My mother? I don’t have-”  _

_ “But you do,”  _ Double X interrupted,  _ “biologically speaking, you have a female donor. Though it is stated in the files that she was unaware of her DNA being used during your creation.”  _

_ “Explain.”  _

_ “During the first tests of binding Superman and Luthor’s DNA, there was nothing but failures, at first.”  _ Double X explained,  _ “It became necessary to find a female’s DNA to act as a binding agent for the two. After some failures with other female samples, they came across one that worked better than expected. It was compatible with both the Kryptonian and Luthor, but the sample was used up during your creation. They were unable to acquire more.”  _

Conner paused for a moment,  _ “... Who was the donor?”  _

_ “Heroine Ladybug of Paris, France.”  _ Double X stated,  _ “She was a young, magic-based hero, and a leader of all the other heroes in Paris.”  _

“Past tense.” Superboy noted, stopping his hand on Wolf’s head. 

Double X was silent, then Conner heard a sigh,  _ “She’s been announced dead and unmasked as Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”  _

Conner could not help but feel like he was just stabbed through the chest. Another guardian, another member of his biological family, another lost cause. 

_ “However,”  _ Double X continued,  _ “it is well known to France that Ladybug’s teammates are still active. Three, in particular, are widely known for staying in a headquarters called ‘Miracle Palace’.”  _

“Why are you telling me this?” Conner asked. 

_ “Because, brother, you are lost.”  _ Double X stated,  _ “Both the Kryptonian and Luthor have clouded your mind with doubt and inability to find your own path. Perhaps it is time you found the influence of those you have not yet met.”  _

_ “What do you expect me to do?”  _ Superboy doubtfully asked,  _ “Walk up to them and say, ‘Hey, I’m the clone of Superman created using Lex Luthor’s DNA and the DNA of your former leader’? They probably won’t even believe me.”  _

_ “Brother, you must not give up so easily,” _ Double X pushed,  _ “at the very least, you can watch them from afar. Listen to the tales of your mother, and learn more about who you are. It could be that you share more with Ladybug than you do with either of your fathers.”  _

Superboy was silent for a moment,  _ “... I’ll think about it. But no promises.”  _

He could practically feel Double X’s smile,  _ “Brother, that is all I ask.”  _

* * *

“Wow, she really made an impact.” 

Superboy looked over his internet search of Ladybug, his biological mother, and the results were more than he expected. If anything, the heroine had more popularity in Paris than Superman had in Metropolis. 

“Kind, brave, smart, a natural leader, it’s impossible to find anything criticizing her.” 

Superman and the Justice League were widely loved but also criticized like crazy. Conner knew a lot of it was on things they had no control over when saving people. But Paris had no such words for Ladybug and her team. If anything, a lot of citizens were sympathetic and sincere. 

“Loved by everyone. Even as a civilian.” 

All people she helped as Marinette shared their time with her, detailed stories of her kindness, generosity, and advice. While some of the more rich members of the League did what they could for victims and civilians with their money, she managed to do better with words. She didn’t hand over what people wanted to be happy, she gave them the courage and strength to help themselves achieve their goals. Even making some of them see that some things they wanted were not important or needed. 

“Everything Superman and Luthor aren’t.” 

Marinette and Ladybug were so different from both his ‘fathers’. If she were alive, he may have considered meeting her. But… 

“Died after the final battle against Hawkmoth and Mayura. Used the last of her power and strength to revive Gabriel Agreste’s ex-wife, Emilie.” 

Despite everything, she still gave Hawkmoth what he wanted from the start: his wife to open her eyes and join the world of the living. At the cost of her own life too. 

‘How can I be related to someone with such a big heart?’ Conner asked himself. 

Wolf walked over, sitting next to Conner as he stared at the screens and reached a hand to pet the large predator’s head. 

He was conflicted. Conner could not meet his mother, she was gone. But, her teammates were still active. They had a headquarters that looked like a castle from the pictures taken of it. Miracle Palace indeed. People were only allowed entry to the property on special holidays dedicated to Ladybug, the anniversary of the first and last battles of Hawkmoth, and the occasional charity events held by Queen Bee, publicly known as Chloe Bourgeois. Even then, only the grounds and gardens were open, the public was forbidden inside the castle, which was also publicly seen as a mourning sight for the heroes. 

Websites even showed public agreement that civilians entering the palace was seen as taboo on account of multiple long-distance sightings of heroes walking inside while crying. Especially Bunnix, who was dubbed the ‘Lapin Bleu en Deuil’, which translated to ‘blue bunny in mourning’. 

No one WANTED to go in. Whereas in America, people were lining up to get a peek inside the Hall of Justice. 

‘Even her teammates know how unique she was.’ 

While Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace had all gone underground shortly after the funeral, her remaining team was still seen every now and then. Whenever reporters or news anchors could get an interview with them, they always brought up Ladybug and mentioned all the good she did. They quoted her words, described her actions, and all but worshiped her kindness and compassion. 

‘How could I face them now? Tell them what I know?’ 

From what was known, the heroes were still sensitive to the topic of Ladybug’s death. Especially Bunnix. Informing them of his mixed-up heritage might be too much for them. 

‘Like they’ll believe a teenager walking up claiming to be their former leader’s biological son.’ 

Still, Conner felt a part of him wanting to meet them. 

The clone thought for a moment before deciding to himself, ‘I’ll think it over. Maybe in a month, I’ll have a plan.’ 

* * *

**A month and a half later…**

‘I don’t have a plan.’ 

Conner stood outside of the Le Grand Paris luxury hotel. The only person anyone could possibly get a hold of in the Miraculous Team was Chloe Bourgeois, Queen Bee, as the heroes were only seen randomly in Paris after Hawkmoth’s defeat at best. It was known to everyone she lived in the hotel, owned by the former mayor, her father. 

He thought… well, he wasn’t really thinking. 

The part of him that wanted to know more about his mother won, he took the spring vacation off school and hero work, zeta tubed to Paris and walked over. 

The timing and traveling were surprisingly the easy parts. 

Now he just had to figure out what to say when he saw Chloe and how to explain his situation. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Tell me in the comments!


	4. Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Chapter four, the moment you've all been waiting for!

Chloe Bourgeois woke up that morning with a feeling of unease. 

Almost a year. It had been almost a year since they first felt that false Ladybug magic. Max and Markov were working non-stop to put together something to locate where the magic was coming from, but most of their tests ended up failing. 

Every time she meditated, that magic would be the first thing she noticed. She felt it grow over the months with Ryuko and Bunnix. In the first three to four months after they first discovered the magic, it was wild and seemed to be growing rapidly. Then, around July, it calmed down. It was as if it settled into something. 

Tikki admitted she felt life coming from the magic, so it was possible that the magic was indeed in a person, but she and the guardians had trouble accepting that. 

Ladybug and Marinette were not to be replaced or replicated. They were special, almost sacred by now. For anyone or anything to even think of- 

Chloe tried to find a positive to this as Marinette would. After all, surely there would be some form of proper reasoning for all of this. Maybe she was reincarnated, reborn anew. Maybe someone in the magic world might be using her history to teach someone else, like a magic AI lesson or something. Maybe the magic was off for a bit then decided to house inside someone else. Maybe- oh who was she fooling? 

Whoever or whatever activated that false magic was most likely using it for things Ladybug would have stood against. The only reason a hero’s powers would resurface after death was if someone of the criminal world had plans to use them. That or their kid inherited their powers, and Marinette for sure never had a kid. 

So, when Chloe woke up with a tingling sensation signaling something was about to happen, she immediately went on guard. And when she could feel the magic responsible for all her stress coming from outside the hotel around lunchtime, she took her Queen persona out without Pollen’s transformation. 

The Queen Bee all but marched downstairs to the level floor, letting off some of her anger and stress as she walked the many flights. 

She wasn’t even meditating and she could feel the familiar magic of Her, Ladybug, Marinette, coming from the front desk. Whoever or whatever it was had finally showed up and Chloe planned on trading words with them or it. 

As she entered the front, she had to stop. 

Chloe could see a tense, nervous, black-haired teenage boy fidget at the front desk with the manager looking confused and stern with him. 

“As I said,” the manager seemed to be repeating, “you need to schedule an appointment with Chloe Bourgeois. Her time is taken up enough as it is. She does not need fans crawling-” 

“I’m not a fan,” the teen interrupted, his voice was low, and looking down at his feet, “I just need to speak to her about something important.” 

The manager rolled her eyes, believing the boy was lying, “Yes, as does everyone she associates with. I will have a note of your request made and sent to her, but whether she chooses to see you or not is up to her. Sir, if you continue this I will have to call security here to escort you out of the building.” 

The boy sighed and slagged his shoulders, defeated. Chloe knew that pose, it was the same thing She did. When she tried to do something but was stopped or failed at something. Either for her low social position, incapabilities, or someone else’s decision. 

The way his emotions were easy to read, his poser, even his low voice, something about everything with him was so… Marinette. Just like the magic radiating off him was so much like Ladybug. 

She didn’t want to believe it. It had to be a trick. But… 

“Wait.” 

Chloe didn’t know she commanded that until the manager and the teen faced her. She didn’t let the slip show, standing as a person of authority and making her face emotionless as she briskly walked over to the boy. 

She stopped just feet away from the boy, getting a good look at his nervous face and-… hopeful eyes? 

Yes, that shine, it was just like Her’s, shining in light to reflect hope. That was Her shine, she would know it anywhere. Her shine, in his eyes… it was just like Hers was yet… it was now his. 

Chloe didn’t realize how much she missed seeing Marinette’s eyes until it seemed she was looking at them again. But, at the same time, she wasn’t. 

The boy may have her eyes, her poser, but he was not her. 

The teen was muscular, tall, and resembled… Superman… yes, that’s who he looked like, a young Superman. Now that she noticed it, while his eyes were like Marinette’s, they had the same shape and form as the Kryptonian. 

Marinette was lean, small, and was positivity personified. This boy… somehow he looked nothing like her but felt exactly like her, hints of Her just leaking out for the world to see. 

“Follow me.” 

Chloe turned heel and headed towards a private sitting area. She heard the hesitant footsteps of the boy following her, as she commanded. The Queen was tired of questions, she demanded answers. And who better to get them from other than the source? 

And… she wanted time to herself with that magic. And look into those eyes she missed. 

* * *

Conner was a ball of nerves. He expected as much when the manager refused his request to see Chloe, he knew pushing would get him kicked out. But he didn’t know what to do when the person he was looking for came up to him, analyzed him, and now, was leading him to a closed-off room. 

He was tense as he sat down on a couch, flinched when Chloe demanded the staff leave them be and ordered chamomile tea with pastries from somewhere else to be served in the room. He kept staring at his lap as she all but slammed the door shut and firmly sat down across the coffee table from him. 

That sat like that, with Conner feeling Chloe staring through him the whole time until a light knock and gentle voice told them the tea was ready. 

Chloe opened the door, had the servant placed the tea and pastries on the table, then let the man leave and locked the door. 

She sat back at her seat, taking a cup of tea to drink with her eyes closed. Conner’s throat felt dry so he took the other cup. The chamomile surprisingly helped calm him down some. After a minute, he nervously took a pastry, a macaron, and tried it. His eyes widened at the light yet strangely familiar taste. 

He felt like crying for some reason. The sweet was good… as if it was cooked with love. The kind he’d been searching for in Superman and Luthor. 

“Something wrong?” 

Conner jerked his head up to see Chloe pointing to her cheek. He furrowed his eyebrows and felt his own, finding tears he had not realized he was releasing. 

“No,” he wiped away the tears, “no, it’s just,” he looked at the pastries, “they’re really good.” 

He expected her to scoff or push him for a better reason but she just nodded and took one herself, “Yes, the Dupain-Cheng’s make the best pastries in all of Paris.” 

Conner’s eyes widened, these were from his mother’s parents? 

“So,” Chloe frowned and looked over Conner critically, “why did you want to see me?” 

Conner went stiff again, not knowing how to begin. 

“... Would you believe me if I told you I’m a clone of Superman, created from his and Lex Luthor’s DNA to replace him, and that Ladybug’s DNA was used to bind the two of their DNAs together? And that I came here to find out about her, since she’s my biological mother, because Superman and Lex Luthor both kinda don’t see me like family? At all? And that I was hoping you or the rest of Mo-I mean Ladybug’s team, could tell me a bit about her? Cause I’m a bit… lost? I don’t really know who I am anymore?” 

Not the best way to start, if the silence was anything to go by. Conner fidgeted a bit as his thoughts raced and scolded,  _ ‘Way to go. Great way to start off. She’ll totally believe you. After all, it’s not like you sound crazy, or desperate, or anything.’  _

“You’re being honest,” Conner blinked at that. Surprised at how calm the blonde was being, “so I’ll believe you. It’s not the most impossible scenario, but it makes the most sense.” 

“Just like that?” the teen was shocked but guarded, “I could be lying to your face.” 

“You’re not.” Chloe replied firmly as if she were stating a fact and put her cup down. 

“How can you tell?” he couldn’t help but ask. 

Chloe shrugged, looking him in the eyes, “You’re magic is a dead give away for anyone on the team.” 

Conner blinked, not sure if he heard her right, “Magic?” 

The blond nodded before explaining simply, “Once someone has used the Miraculous, even for a short time, it begins to seep magic into you. If you were made using Her DNA, then that DNA had her magic. Ergo, you have that magic.” 

“And you can sense that magic in me?” Conner couldn’t stop the fascination and hope leaking out in his words as he asked. 

The blond nodded and took another macaron, “One of my many skills as a Guardian. Among others.” 

Conner filed the ‘guardian’ part away to the back of his mind, asking, “And that’s all the proof you need to know I’m not lying?” 

Chloe smirked and let out a laugh, “HA! You couldn’t lie to me even if you tried. I spent some time in my youth around a professional lier. I can see them from miles away.” 

Conner said nothing on that. The two of them settling into silence again as Conner processed everything and Chloe kept looking at him. Neither knew how to continue until Conner’s personal curiosity and desperation got the better of him. 

The black-haired teen put his cup down before taking a breath and locking eyes with Chloe, “... What was… She like?” 

The blond seemed to be going down memory lane as her eyes lowered. Her shoulders slouched a bit and she gained a small frown. Conner fidgeted, worried he may have asked that a bit too soon. 

“... … She was ridiculously forgiving. Utterly ridiculous. Sympathetic too. Even with situations she never experienced herself,” Chloe spoke softly at first as if she were telling him something scared. But she got louder as she carried on, sounding nostalgic, “she’d find a way to somehow understand even the most complicated situations. She was caring, even to people that wronged her or tried to make her life miserable…” Chloe stopped for a moment, her eyes drifting over Conner with a stern yet regretful expression, “… I spent most of our childhood together being her sworn enemy and the most difficult thorn in her side. I belittled her,” the blond seemed to choke on her words but spoke them, looking as if she were beating herself up by saying them, “insulted her, practically bullied her in every way under the sun…” she smiled sadly, a lost, far away look came to her eyes as she looked at Conner, “… Yet, she was willing to look past all of that and trust me. Me, a spoiled brat with a history of stabbing her back when she least expected it,” she huffed a pitiful laugh, likey to herself, and whipped a tear from her left cheek, “trusted as her partner and ally. Isn’t that just utterly ridiculous?” 

“... ...” Conner didn’t know what to say to that. From what he researched, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a very kind person, but he never imagined she’d been that trusting. He knew Kal-El would never be so forgiving to Luthor, even if he did change his ways. And Lex? He trusted Superman as far as he could through the hero. Hell, the bald man didn’t even trust his business partners. Yet, his Mom let her childhood bully become her ally in battle, against her prime enemy. 

He wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

“You take after her, you know.” 

That statement shocked Conner, “W-What? How? I don’t look anything like her.” 

Chloe smirked knowingly, “You’re stuttering, for one. Whenever she got nervous or scared she’d stutter for hours before she ever got her words through. You have it better controlled,” she seemed to be complimenting him as she said that, “but it’s there. Your mannerisms are another. The way you kept your head down when requesting to see me,” she crossed her arms and leaned back, staring to sound proud, “even with knowing I likely wouldn’t have accepted. That’s something she did in those situations. But honestly,” Chloe gained another sad smile as she looked deeply into Conner’s eyes, “it’s your eyes that are the real proof.” 

The young hero blinked, “My eyes?” 

Chloe nodded, pointing a finger at him while looking smug, “When it comes down to the shape and form, they take well after Superman. But Big Boy Blue’s eyes don’t shine or sparkle like that.” 

Conner tilted his head a bit, “Shine?” 

“It was something only her eyes did. You could see it more after she got her Miraculous. Whenever she was full of hope,” that nostalgic expression returned, “her eyes would shine in the light. If she got excited, they’d twinkle. When she was sure of herself, they’d gleam. When she’d feel…” Chloe frowned and lowered her head, “accomplished, they’d sparkle.” 

“Oh…” Conner rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly while avoiding her gaze, “I didn’t know.” 

“Heh,” Chloe huffed and reached for her teacup again, “she didn’t either,” she raised a brow at him and smirked, “until it was pointed out.” 

Conner fidgeted a bit in his seat before he gathered some courage to look the blond in the eyes again, “... Do you think… I mean, if she-” 

“If she met you,” Chloe stated slowly and affirmatively, “I have no doubt she would have dragged you to the bakery and smothered you with affection. Then you might have seen one of the rare moments where she’d be enraged. Then she would have contacted both Superman and Luner Len-” 

“Uh,” Conner interrupted, “don’t you mean Lex Luthor?” 

“Whatever,” Chloe waved a hand and continued, “she would have given both those men a stern talking to about how they treated you. Then she would have found a way to legally adopt you into the family.” 

“She really would have accepted me?” Conner didn’t mean to sound doubtful, but his past experiences with parental figures weren’t exactly good, “Just like that?” 

“Of course.” Chloe stated smugly, “She was like that all the time. And since you are technically her son,” the blond looked at Conner softly, “she would have let nothing stop her from taking you in.” 

The teen blinked, having trouble processing what he just heard, “... That’s nothing like...” 

“Nothing like what those idiots,” Chloe interrupted, looking serious and disapproving, “with more problems than they know what to do with, have done?” 

“Well,” Conner looked away and rubbed his head, “yeah.” 

A moment of silence passed before an unexpected request came from Chloe, “... Come live with us at Miracle Palace.” 

Conner blinked hard and analyzed the bond for any signs of her joking. Finding none, he looked at her, extremely confused. 

“You,” he started slowly, “want me,” he pointed at himself, “to live in THE Miracle Palace? The same place that’s seen as a sacred land by the public, so much so that Parisians see trespassing as a taboo. That Miracle Palace?” 

Chloe huffed and crossed her arms, “Do you know of another?” 

Conner stuttered, “N-No! But I just- I mean- you- it’s not an easy thing to process you know!” 

The young adult smirked, “Considering how private I keep it, I should hope not. But,” she stood up and walked over to him, taking a seat next to Conner and placing a hand over his, “I do want you to see it. And you need to see the other Guardians. They’ll need to know about this soon. We’ve been sensing you during meditation since the day you were likely created.” 

Conner was shocked, “You knew I existed before the Team found me?” 

“Kinda,” Chloe shrugged, “last year, around February, almost March, we sensed Ladybug’s magic. Tikki, your mother’s kwami, confirmed the magic and said it felt artificial. Knowing what I do now, it makes sense. We’ve been trying to pinpoint the magic ever since then. And now, you show up here.” 

“Oh...” Conner wasn’t sure what to think of that. 

“Don’t worry,” Chloe smiled, “once they get all the deets they’ll love you. And between the three of us Guardians, we have quite a few stories about your mother. If you want to hear them.” 

Well, Conner couldn’t find it in himself to deny the request. But… 

“The League might have problems,” Conner looked away from Chloe, trying to find the embarrassing blush, “I didn’t exactly tell them I was coming here… or about what I found on Ladybug being my mother.” 

Chloe chuckled, sounding villainess, so Conner turned his head to see her smug and calculating expression, “Don’t you worry about your… old guardians or their allies. You’ve got me now, and soon, you’ll have the whole Miraculous Team. Trust me, I’ll handle everything.” 

Conner nodded, “Okay.” 

“Good. now, final question,” Chloe smiled, “what’s your name?” 

The teen blinked, then returned the smile, “Conner, Conner Kent. The Superboy.” 

“Well,” Chloe leaned back, crossing her arms and looking smug as she corrected, “Conner Kent- _ Dupain-Cheng _ , as a Guardian of the Miraculous, it is my obligation to say, welcome to the magical side of the miraculous world.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! 
> 
> Do not worry! It may take months to get an update but I never abandon my works, promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! Share what you think of the story in the comments!


End file.
